Seed of Chucky
Seed of Chucky (also known as Child's Play 5: Seed of Chucky) is a 2004 horror comedy film. It was written and directed by Don Mancini. It follows the tongue-in-cheek black comedy style of the earlier film, Bride of Chucky, a departure from the more serious earlier movies. The film did not perform very well at the box office. Having been made on an estimated budget of $12,000,000, it went on to earn less than $25,000,000 at movie theaters worldwide. Seed of Chucky was rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America for strong horror, scenes of bloody violence, sexual content and bad language. A further sequel, Curse of Chucky, was released straight-to-video in 2013. Plot Sixteen years after the events of Bride of Chucky, Glen, the son of Chucky and Tiffany, is having a nightmare in which he slaughters a little girl's parents and living a life of embarrassment as a ventriloquist's dummy. Desperate to know his parents, Glen tracks them down to Hollywood. Chucky and Tiffany are first shown killing a man dressed as Santa Claus for a movie. Upon tracking down his parents, who are now dummies in one of Jennifer Tilly's films, Glen uses a voodoo amulet to bring them back to life. Shortly afterward, when Chucky finds out that Glen is his child, he faints. But as for Tiffany, she is very happy and hugs her child. Tiffany and Chucky have a dispute over whether Glen is male or female. When a puppeteer, Tony Gardner begins taking Tiffany apart, she and Chucky cut his head off with a piano wire. Jennifer Tilly sees the beheaded body and calls the police. Glen/Glenda is horrified by this, and later asks them why they murder others, as he feels that violence is bad. Tiffany and Chucky then make an agreement to quit killing, although Chucky only pretends to agree. Jennifer tries to get a role as the Virgin Mary in Redman's directorial debut, but after Redman says that Jennifer is not right for the part, she invites him over to her house. Chucky and Tiffany make plans to transfer their souls into Redman and Jennifer. Jennifer and Redman start to have sex, only for Tiffany to knock them out. While they are unconscious, Tiffany inseminates Jennifer with Chucky's semen. Chucky leaves and takes Glen/Glenda with him. The photographer, Pete Peters, had taken pictures of Tilly having sex with Redman, and of Chucky masturbating. In anger, Tiffany rips his intestines out. The next day, Jennifer is horrified to find herself with a fully pregnant belly. The voodoo magic that fuels the killer dolls has also accelerated the pregnancy. Jennifer is captured by Chucky and her chauffeur, Stan, serving as Chucky's replacement body due to Redman's death is also captured. Jennifer's assistant, Joan, tries to help her, but is brutally killed. Chucky also reveals that he killed three people and hid them in a closet like Tiffany did to Redman. Jennifer gives birth to twins, a boy and a girl, and it is then that Chucky has an epiphany. After several years of being an infamous killer doll, Chucky finally accepts his circumstances. Disturbed, Tiffany rejects Chucky and resolves to take Glen with her. An enraged Chucky throws a knife at Jennifer, but Stan jumps in front and is stabbed in the chest, he tells Tilly that he loves her as he dies. Before Glen can decide which baby to possess, the police arrive, forcing the dolls to flee. Jennifer is rushed to the hospital by the cops, but claims she wants to see her babies. Tiffany drugs Jennifer and begins to possess her, but Chucky breaks in and kills Tiffany with an ax. After suffering an emotional breakdown, Jennifer comforts Glen. Five years later, Glen has taken the body of the son, and receives a strange, unnamed present. When Glen opens the present, he sees that it is Chucky's right arm. Frightened, he wets his pants and turns around. Chucky's arm then grabs him, and he begins screaming as Chucky's laugh is heard. External links *''Seed of Chucky'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/seed_of_chucky Seed of Chucky on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/seed-of-chucky-v299120 Seed of Chucky on AllMovie.] Category:Movies Category:Child's Play